Bakugan chapter 7  The wonderful shopping day
by Lucy556
Summary: Today Runo and Miyaki are going on a wonderful shopping trip, But so is Dan and Suzy, will bumped on each other? Find out By reading this story, hope you guys enjoy it! :


Bakugan Chapter 7 ( The wonderful shopping day)

*Hi Lucy here, you readers are now going to read about Runo and Miyaki shopping day, but will they bump on someone, find out in this chapter!

( At the city)

Runo: where do you want to go Miyaki?

Miyaki: well I want to go and buy some fabric for your costumes.

Runo: well….. right

( While they were shopping Dan and Suzy are going shopping as well)

Dan: Where do you want to go? You are dragging me around like a puppy

Suzy: sorry Dan my dear, am I hurting you? I Just do not want you to go to that crazy runo!

Dan: …..

Suzy: Let's go to a café

Dan: alright

( Back with Runo and Miyaki )

Miyaki: This looks like a nice Fabric shop, lets go in Runo?

Runo: ok

( They went in the shop)

Miyaki: this sure is a big shop

Runo: wow! Yeah it sure is!

Miyaki: well I just need some things, come on lets go Runo?

Runo: ok Let's go! ( she said as she smiled)

( After a while shopping )

Runo: Wow! That was tiring

Miyaki: Let's go to that Café To have some tea

Runo: ok

( It was the same café that Dan and Suzy is)

Runo: this is a beautiful café

Miyaki: It sure is lets go and sit there Runo

Runo: ok

( As they sit down they did not notice that Dan and Suzy were leaving the café)

The waiter: May I take your order?

Miyaki: I would love two hot lemon tea, and two slices of strawberry cake please

The waiter: ok

Runo: wow! I am so tired from all that walking

Miyaki: Yeah

The waiter: here is your tea and cake

Miyaki: Thank you

Runo: thanks Miyaki

Miyaki: My pleasure is yours Runo

Runo: the cake is delicious

Miyaki: I am glad you like it ( She smiled)

( After eating they went out of the café)

Miyaki: it looks like it is going to sun down, lets go to the near by beach

Runo: wah…. They have a beach around here!

Miyaki: yeah would you like to go there with me, the breeze there at night is lovely

Runo: ok I would love it, wanna go tigrerra and Lyra?

Lyra: ok

Tigrerra: I would love to go to the beach

Runo: ok ( she smiled at the both of them)

( At the Beach)

Runo: wow! It's beautiful, I could see a lot of stars lets sit down Miyaki

Miyaki: alright Runo

( The both of them sat down the sand feeling the breeze)

Miyaki: it has been long since we went out together

Runo: yeah your right

Runo: Huh? I think I heard something

( Runo went to the bushes looking at the other side of the beach, she was shock as she saw Dan and Suzy together at the beach)

Runo: wah…. Is that Dan and Suzy what are they doing there together?

Miyaki: what are you doing Runo?

( Miyaki went to the bush looking at Dan and Suzy together)

Miyaki: look it's Dan and Suzy

( meanwhile)

Suzy: Dan isn't it lovely

Dan: yeah it is

( soon Suzy was looking at Dan)

Suzy: umm…. Dan I have something I have to tell you

Dan: what is it Suzy?

( Soon Suzy run to Dan and kiss him on the lips, Dan quickly let go)

Dan: what are you doing Suzy?

Suzy: I love you Dan! I don't want any girl to go with you! ( Suzy said it while she was blushing hard)

( Soon When Runo was there looking she was shock on what she saw, Soon when she wants to stand up, she trip on a stick and fell off)

Runo: ouch… that hurts

Dan: Runo!

Suzy: Well it looks like you saw it right? You should know that I love Dan! And I would not let you get to him

Miyaki: Runo! Are you ok?

Runo: yeah… ( Runo said it feeling a bit hurt on what Suzy said, as she have saw everything even the kiss)

Dan: Runo… Did you see it?

Runo: yeah…. I am sorry if I have disturb Dan… I did not know that you and Suzy was here…. ( Runo said it as her head went low)

Runo: I am truly sorry! That I disturb you! (Runo ran away with tears on her eyes)

Miyaki: Runo!

Dan: Runo! ( He want to chase after her but Suzy hold his hand)

Suzy: please Dan stay with me

Dan: Suzy…. I….

Suzy: please Dan

( Shun came and saw the whole thing)

Shun: You stay with her Dan While I am going to get Runo

Shun: Stupid Dan! I can't believe he would Done that to Runo after all she done for him! I have to go and get Runo ( Shun was talking to himself while running looking for Runo)

Runo: Wha...t am I doing? ( said Runo as she was crying)

Lyra: Are you ok Runo?

Runo: yeah thanks Lyra

Tigrerra: I can't believe Dan would do something like this, But I think it must have been that Suzy who have made you hurt Runo

Runo: I have to learn to control my feelings that's all tigrerra

Shun: Runo!

Runo: Shun….

Shun: at last I got you ( He said it while he was puffing )

Runo: what are you doing here shun?

Shun: I saw what happen so I have to run to you

Runo: thanks Shun ( Runo was a bit better, as Shun was worried about her)

( Shun went closer to Runo)

Runo: Huh?

Shun: If there is anymore problem Runo come to me

Runo: ok I will do that

( Shun quickly hold Runo hands to make sure she is better, he knew that he have to make Dan Jealous as this is his plan so he had to go closer to Runo)

Runo: wait, Shun you are acting wired ( Runo said it as she was shock with Shun action towards her)

Shun: You are the one that is acting weird Runo… you are a girl right I have to treat you nicely

Runo: umm….. Thanks shun You made me better ( She smiled back at Shun)

*Ok Readers that's the end of Bakugan Chapter 7 ( The wonderful shopping Day)

It looks like Shun have a plan to make Dan Jealous, by going closer to Runo, IT seems this is getting interesting , But Alice is in the next chapter of bakugan But will she find out that Shun is acting wired? Find out In the next chapter of Bakugan, until Next time! :D


End file.
